


thousand of roses for you

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [32]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M, Soft Huening Kai, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Beomgyu can be really hopeless sometimes, but Huening still loves him anyway.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Kudos: 36





	thousand of roses for you

Huening would have said something witty but he's kind of been struck speechless by the sight before him.

"What's wrong Hyu—" Taehyun behind him is smirking, Huening just knows it. "I'll just… leave you two alone then." Huening can hear a scuffling of shoes behind him as Taehyun makes his retreat.

If only Huening can go with him.

"Beomgyuhyung, what is all this?" He's trying to sound calm – and he thinks he might have just achieved it because Beomgyu is still grinning at him.

"It's your anniversary present," Beomgyu replies with a wide grin, somewhat cheekily in Huening's opinion.

"Yes but… what is this?"

His grin widens. "I thought you might like some flowers, you know, to celebrate the occasion."

Huening can feel his eyebrow twitching. "Yes but did you have to bring _every_ flower possible into our couch?"

To be completely honest he’s been planning to use that couch for…other things, like kissing, perhaps. Which seems very unlikely to happen at the moment because he can't even _see_ the said couch in the mass of color in front of him. God his boyfriend is rich for sure but can't he use that money for something more... reasonable.

Beomgyu stands amidst it all, looking immensely proud of himself. A look that slowly fades as the silence between them grows longer. Finally, Beomgyu swallows. "You don't, um, you don't like them?"

"Beomie-hyung," Huening says through clenched teeth, "Do I look like a girl to you?"

"…Is that a trick question?"

"Choi Beomgyu!"

"N-No, Kai-ya, of course you don't look like a girl!" Beomgyu replies quickly, grabbing an armful of flowers and trying to skirt his way around Huening. "I'll just get rid of these for you." He mutters as he passes by.

Huening rolls his eyes and grabs him by the arm, pulling him back. The flowers are dropped, scattering to the ground around them. He pays them no heed, all his concentration is on the man in his arms, on the lips that are pressed to his, on the dazed expression Beomgyu gives him when he finally lets the other man go.

"Happy anniversary Beomgyu-hyungie," he says softly. His expression is rather stiffly but Beomgyu doesn't seem to mind if the smile Huening is receiving is any indication.

"Happy anniversary, my baby."

Huening almost grins before plastering a stern expression on his face. "Now get rid of these flowers so we cuddle on that couch."

Beomgyu starts grumbling as he picks the flowers up so Huening bends down to kiss him again before backing out of the room. He stops at the door, watching Beomgyu with his arms full of flowers, petals in his hair and on his clothes. He really is hopeless sometimes.

But Huening still loves him anyway.


End file.
